The Abhorsen Returns
by Winged Seer Wolf
Summary: A long time as passed since the Abhorsen line has walked the land. The last Abhorsen sealed her artifacts away into the Forbidden Scroll after she sealed away a dark power into herself never to be released until such time that an heir can be found. That time is now. When Naruto Uzumaki steals the Forbidden Scroll, he finds his legacy and the world shall shift as the Abhorsen rises.
1. Becoming the Abhorsen

**The Abhorsen Returns**

**By: Winged Seer Wolf **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Rating: M **

**Pairings: None **

**Genre: Supernatural/Adventure **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Abhorsen Series. I just play with the storylines. No money is being made from this idea. **

**Summary: A long time as passed since the Abhorsen line has walked the land. The last Abhorsen sealed her artifacts away into the Forbidden Scroll after she sealed away a dark power into herself never to be released until such time that an heir can be found. That time is now. When Naruto Uzumaki steals the Forbidden Scroll he finds his legacy and the world shall shift as the Abhorsen once again walks the land.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter I **

**Finding the Bells, Kurama and Becoming the Abhorsen **

A preteen was running. Running from what or who you might ask yourself. The preteen was running towards a forest and away from a village. He was a part of a ninja village known as Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You see, several hours ago the preteen had failed the Graduation Exam for the villages ninja program, three times!

_Flashback_

_After he failed the exam, Naruto Uzumaki, the village pariah, sat on the swing outside the academy and watched as the other students proudly showed their parents their new headbands. He sat there thinking about why he failed for the third time. He had failed because of one lousy technique that he couldn't even do…the Bushin. _

_He had tried numerous times over the last three years to do the technique but he had too much chakra and every time he had tried to tell a teacher about it they could just sneer and send him away. Then today was the final time he could do the exam or be forced out of the ninja program. _

_He had performed the Henge and Replacement techniques perfectly but when it came time to do the Bushin, he focused his chakra like usual and released it. A puff of smoke enveloped the area where he was standing. The smoke soon cleared to reveal two clones, but they were pasty white and sickly looking. _

_Naruto looked at Iruka and Mizuki, who looked at each other and back at Naruto and Iruka shook his head saddened all the while with a smirk on the inside. _

"_I'm sorry Naruto, but you fail the test. As this is your last time, I'm afraid I have to report this to the Hokage. You will probably be stricken from the rosters, but I'm sure it will work out." Iruka said. _

"_B..But Iruka-sensei.." Naruto started. _

"_I'm sorry Naruto there's no way I can fix this." Iruka replied. _

_Little while later, Iruka and Mizuki walked into the room. "Congratulations to all of you who are now apart of the Graduating Class. We look forward to working with and guiding you in the years ahead as you work your way up the ranks. Please return tomorrow at nine am for your team placement. Class dismissed." Iruka said as the new graduates ran out of the room and Naruto fled the room. His dreams crushed. _

_End flashback_

So, here Naruto was sitting on the swing, wishing there was a way to fix his problem when Mizuki walked up.

"Hello, Naruto." Mizuki said.

"Mizuki-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked his silver haired teacher.

"Do you want a way to pass the Graduation Exam?" Mizuki asked as he watched the orange clad preteen.

Naruto's cerulean eyes brightened at a chance to fix his problem. "Yes. I'll do anything to pass the exam." Naruto responded with enthusiasm.

"Well, in the Hokage Tower is a special scroll with the kanji for Forbidden on it. You are to get in and out with the scroll without being noticed and come to the woods just before the East Wall. If you do that and find a technique and learn it before I get there, you will pass." Mizuki explained.

"Okay sensei." Naruto said just before he ran off to his apartment, not seeing his sensei's smirk. 'All too easy.' Mizuki thought as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

A few hours later, Naruto left his apartment under cover of darkness and roof jumped towards the Hokage Tower. He bypassed the ANBU patrols and entered the Sandaime's office, and began searching for the scroll. After ten minutes of searching he found it in the Sandaime's desk, in the right hand side.

He was about to sling it over his shoulder when the door opened to reveal the Sandaime Hokage. "Naruto, why are you here so late and why do you have the Forbidden Scroll?" The aged Kage asked. Naruto, being Naruto went into panic mode and did the first technique that came to his mind. "Sexy Jutsu!"

A puff of smoke enveloped Naruto and revealed a young woman with long blonde, hair three whisker marks on each cheek and smoke hiding certain aspects of her body. The aged Sandaime took one look at the woman and fainted away with a nosebleed and a look of pure bliss on his face. Naruto then released the technique and slung the huge scroll onto his back and jumped through the open window towards the east wall.

As soon as he entered the woods he placed the scroll on the ground and unfurled it. The scroll rolled out and stopped at six feet. Naruto stepped forward towards the scroll and peered down at it. The first technique he saw was Kage Bushin.

"Not another Clone Technique. But it could useful so why not." Naruto looked at the hand signs for it and once he had it committed to memory, he began practicing it. After twenty minutes he had it down, and continued to peruse the Scroll, when he came upon a seal.

"What's this?" Naruto asked himself as he poured chakra into the seal. One puff of smoke later had revealed a black ANBU armored bandolier with seven bells that were silver in color and had dark wood handles. The next item was a long ankle length cloak, with wide sleeves. The cloak was black with silver trim and had a beaked hood. The next item was a sword in a black ANBU style sheath, which had silver trim. The sword also came with a black mask with a thick silver wave pattern. The final item was a second sword which was bigger than the first. It was two fingers thick and was silver in color.

"What is all this?" Naruto wondered as he put the items on. Naruto placed the cloak on first, followed by the first sword at his lower back with the pommel facing his right side. The second sword went behind his left shoulder. The bells went on his right shoulder for easy access with his left hand. He placed the mask at his waist.

'_**So the Line continues…' **_a dark voice commented.

"Who said that?" Naruto asked, pulling a kunai and looking around him.

'_**I did…Come and find out.' **_ The voice said before Naruto blacked out.

Naruto soon awoke, but it was not in the forest, he was just in but a sewer. "Where am I?" Naruto asked himself as he looked around and noticed pipes on the ceiling.

'_**Come…find your answers' **_the voice called out.

Naruto decided to follow the dark voice and figure out what the items were he had on and why the voice was even there in the first place. Naruto soon came upon a huge gate with a piece of paper attached to it with the word 'Seal' on it.

'_**So…you have come, seeking answers.' **_The voice said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

'_**I am Kurama.' **_ The voice replied.

"What are you?" Naruto asked the voice behind the gate.

'_**Come closer and find out.' **_ The voice said as Naruto walked forward to stop before the gate as the voice did so from the other side of the gate to reveal a huge fox with nine tails.

"You.." Naruto said as he jumped back in shock.

'_**Me.. what?' **_Kurama asked in response.

"You're the Kyuubi." Naruto exclaimed.

'_**So?' **_Kurama replied.

"Why are you in my head?" Naruto asked the giant fox.

'_**Because, the Yondaime sealed me here. It was actually fortunate he did, or you wouldn't know about your bloodline.'**_ Kurama replied.

"What bloodline?" Naruto asked.

'_**The Abhorsen bloodline.'**_ Kurama replied.

"The what bloodline?" Naruto asked confused.

'_**The Abhorsen bloodline. It's an ancient line dedicated to laying the Dead to rest and Guarding the Gates of Death. Luckily they have been sealed. '**_ The fox replied.

"Okay…what does that have to do with me?" Naruto asked.

'_**You are the last of the Abhorsen line. Your great-great aunt Mito Uzumaki was the last Abhorsen. Only a full Uzumaki may wield the seven bells safely and they must not fall into the wrongs hands.' **_

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

'_**Because fool, the bells control the the Living and the Dead alike. The Gates must be protected at all costs as well.' The fox said**_

"Why? They've been sealed for who knows how long." Naruto asked.

"_**Because, the Seal can only be broken by the seven bells being rung at the same time. The bells are not ordinary bells. They each hold a power over the Dead, and the Living."**_ Kurama explained.

"What power?" Naruto asked interested.

'_**The first and smallest is **_**Ranna, the Sleeper**_** which brings sleep to all who hear it bar the bell carrier. The second, **_**Mosrael, the Waker**_**, which reverses the first bell and awakens those who are asleep. The third is **_**Kibeth, the Walker**_**, which gives freedom of movement binds the hearer to the carrier. The Fourth is **_**Dyrim, the Speaker**_**. It can loosen tongues or still them. It along with **_**Kibeth**_** and the next two bells bar the seventh work good at interrogation.' **_Kurama explained.

_**The Fifth bell is **_**Belgaer, the Thinker.**_** Its power is to restore memories and thoughts or it can erase them. The Sixth bell is **_**Saraneth, the Binder**_**, which shackles the listener to the wielder. The Seventh and final bell is **_**Astarael, the Banisher**_**, which will banish the listener either deep into Death or with enough concentration away from the wielder. The last bell is only to be used in the direst of circumstances. The Abhorsen is immune to the bells effects.'**_ Kurama said.

"So, what now?" Naruto asked.

'_**You learn about your new bloodline and the power it holds. Your sword is used as a means of defense. The bells as both offense and defense. The sword is used to create a diamond of protection against enemies, especially the dead. Your sword is also capable of drawing kanji wards, one for each of the cardinal points. The North Ward is the ward of air that will stop Air Release jutsu and flying projectiles such as kunai, shuriken and senbon. The East Ward is the ward of Fire used to stop fire jutsu. The same goes for the South and West Wards being Earth and Water respectfully.'' **_Kurama commented.

"So what are the Dead?" Naruto asked.

'_**Idiot! They're souls of the departed who are sent through the Nine Gates of Death. They hunger to return to Life or at least a semblance of one. There are many classifications, but the main two are Greater and Lesser Dead. Think of the Lesser, in terms of power from an Academy student to Special Jonin and the Greater Dead from Jonin to Sannin, this includes ANBU as well.'**_ Kurama explained with an edge to his voice.

"So my job is to travel the continent and lay these Dead to rest." Naruto said.

'_**Yes. But now that your bloodline is active, the only jutsu you can use are the Kage Bushin along with the Henge, to amplify the bells' power and to cross enemy territory. You will possibly be able to become intangible and be able to use the fire element to transport yourself and use genjustsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu as well. '**_ Kurama replied.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled as Kurama winced.

'_**Tone it down boy! You heard me. The Abhorsen bloodline is a guardian bloodline that safeguards Life from the Dead. As such, you can only use certain jutsu in accordance with the rules that binds every Abhorsen since the beginning.' **_ Kurama explained.

"What rules?" Naruto asked.

'_**Did or did you not hear me when I said that the bloodline of the Abhorsen is a defensive bloodline, used to protect others from the Dead. You can only use jutsu in defense of others.'**_ Kurama snarled.

"Oh…sorry." Naruto replied with a downcast face.

'_**You can use kunai and shuriken to defend yourself as well as the other forms of jutsu ninja use that I mentioned. **_Kurama said as he suddenly looked up.

'_**Kit, someone is coming fast. Hurry and when you wake up you must follow every instruction I give you to make it out alive.' **_Kurama said.

"What's coming, Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"_**Go!"**_ Kurama roared as Naruto was forced back into wakefulness.

Naruto return to consciousness and sat up groggily. "Was it a dream?" Naruto asked himself.

'_**No, it wasn't.'**_ a voice answered as Naruto froze.

"Kurama?" Naruto asked out loud.

'_**Who else? Think your answers and I'll hear them. Now, put your mask on and create a clone of your old self. Then jump to the trees.'**_ Kurama instructed.

'_Why?' _Naruto thought back.

'_**Just do it.' **_The fox snarled back.

'Okay.' Naruto said as he made a hand sign of a cross and murmured "Shadow Clone Jutsu." A clone of him in his old orange jumpsuit appeared. "You know what to do?" Naruto asked as the clone nodded before Naruto placed his black mask over his face and jumped to the trees behind him.

A few second later, a rustling could be heard. Out of the gloom appeared Iruka. "You idiot! Do you know what you've done?" Iruka asked the blonde.

"I've passed the Exam?" Naruto replied.

"Who said you passed the Exam?" Iruka asked confused.

"Mizuki-sensei. He said that if I took the Scroll and learned a jutsu from it then I pass." Naruto replied.

"Correct. But things change." A voice replied. Iruka whipped around and they looked up to see Mizuki with two windmill shuriken holstered on his back.

"What do you mean sensei?" Naruto asked the purple haired man.

"My plan worked. I knew the demon couldn't resist power and so concocted the plan to have it steal the Scroll. Now I'll take it and leave this weak village." Mizuki said.

"What demon?" Naruto asked with a scowl.

"No, Mizuki! It's forbidden!" Iruka yelled.

"You, brat. You see, twelve years ago a demon known as Kyuubi attacked this village and laid waste to it, but the village could only halt its advance and then the Yondaime killed it. That's what they put in the history books. But the truth is, is that the Yondaime sealed it, into a baby. You, Naruto Uzumaki are the Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Demon. When I kill you I will be a hero to Konoha." Mizuki said triumphantly, looking on as Naruto's face was filled with horror then a smirk.

"What are you smirking at, demon?" Mizuki asked.

"At the fact your about to be punished." Naruto replied.

"What?..." Mizuki asked confused as a dark figure appeared among the three.

The figure turned to Naruto. "Run." Naruto nodded and slung the scroll over his shoulder and ran farther into the woods.

"Who are you, stranger?" Mizuki asked getting a shuriken ready.

"The Abhorsen." The dark cloaked stranger replied as he pulled his sword from its sheath at his lower back.. The Abhorsen readied his sword as Mizuki threw his shuriken and the masked man's sword glowed brightly and flicked away as he drew the kanji for North in the air in front of him.

The shuriken stopped two feet in front of the man, while still spinning in the air. "What…What did you do!?" Mizuki asked/yelled at the man.

"I have stopped you." The man said as he flicked his sword in front of the huge shuriken and it flew backwards towards the traitorous Chunin. Mizuki jumped out of the way as the shuriken flew past him and embedded itself into a tree behind him.

"Is that all you got traitor?" The man asked.

"Not hardly." Mizuki said as he drew several kunai and threw them at the cloaked man trying to kill him but as the kunai flew threw the air the man turned intangible and flickered back to sneer at the shocked man.

"What was that? That didn't even hurt." The Abhorsen said.

Mizuki soon recovered his shock and sped through a flurry of hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" **Mizuki yelled as a huge fireball sprouted from his mouth and flew towards the masked intruder. The man then phased out again as the fireball sailed through his ghostly body before hitting the trees behind him and the man solidified.

"That was a _little _better. Care to try again?" The man replied.

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" **Mizuki cried out. A fireball appeared and ascended to a high point before turning into a fiery bird before descending towards the cloaked stranger.

Mizuki and Iruka watched as the jutsu exploded. "Well that takes care of him." Mizuki said with a sneer. Mizuki turned to Iruka, "Now all I have to do is kill you and the fox brat." Mizuki said as Iruka pulled a kunai in a reversed defensive grip. Mizuki walked towards Iruka while speeding through some hand signs. "**Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!"** Mizuki yelled as a huge ball of water appeared and flew through the air towards Iruka.

A shadow appeared in front of the technique and a barrier appeared before the jutsu, which was dispersed by the barrier. "What…How?" Mizuki asked. As the barrier came down, Mizuki saw the cloaked man.

"How did you survive that attack?" Mizuki asked.

"Like I'm going to tell you traitor. You did not kill me, you will not kill him." The Abhorsen replied.

"Fine then, I'll finish this right now." Mizuki said as he pulled out two pills and swallowed them. Iruka and the Abhorsen watched as the traitorous Chunin turned into a monster with tiger-like stripes all over his body and grew from his normal five foot ten to six foot two.

"What are you going to do now, little man?" the creature asked.

"This." The man said as he re-sheathed his sword and pulled Ranna from his bandolier. The man rang the tiny bell and its soft slow peal rang throughout the area causing the creatures and Iruka's eyes to droop before closing. The creature fell heavily to the ground before the transformation wore off and Mizuki looked like his old self.

The clone of Naruto reappeared. "So, how did I do?" the clone asked.

"Good. I need you to come with me and Iruka to deliver the Scroll, then dispel." The man said as the clone nodded and the man replaced Ranna back in the bandolier before pulling Mosrael and walking to the slumped form of Iruka and focused on him.

The Abhorsen then rang the second bell and Iruka slowly came awake and took in the situation. "Who are you?" Iruka asked.

"I am the Abhorsen. I noticed the child in trouble, so I intervened." The man replied as he helped Iruka up from the ground. Iruka looked at the prone form of Mizuki.

"What should we do with him?" Iruka asked.

"Walk to the child and cover both yours and his ears with chakra." The man said as he replaced Mosrael and pulled Saraneth and Kibeth from the bandolier.

"Why?" Iruka asked.

"So, that you and the child do not get caught in the bells power." The man replied as Iruka walked towards the clone and covered his and the clone's ears with chakra and then nodded as the man first rang Saraneth and then Kibeth.

The power of Saraneth bound Mizuki's prone form and then Kibeth pulled the Chunin's body from the forest floor like a puppet on strings. Soon enough several ANBU appeared. The lead ANBU stepped forward and looked towards the clone, who was holding the scroll.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are under arrest for the theft of the Forbidden Scroll." The owl masked man said.

"What!" the clone exclaimed. The Abhorsen stepped between the ANBU and the preteen.

"Move, sir or I will have to use force." The owl masked man said forcefully as his comrades prepared themselves.

"No. I will present the boy and the scroll along with a report to the Sandaime." The Abhorsen said as he backed away, while leading the bound Mizuki towards Iruka and the clone before grabbing them by the shoulder. As the man did so, grey flames erupted at their feet and spread to encompass the four males before rushing upwards and in the process vanishing with the group.

The ANBU were left stunned.

"What was that sir?" asked another ANBU who was wearing a bear mask.

"I have no idea but I'm going to find out. Return to base." The owl masked ANBU commanded before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**_Well there you have it! The first chapter of 'The Abhorsen Returns!'_**

**_I have placed a movie quote in this chapter. Find it and you will get a dedication to chapter two. I hope you favorite and follow this story as this is the first and only Naruto/Abhorsen Series crossover on FFN and I hope that it is well received._**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter II: Meetings of All Kinds and Teams Revealed**

Naruto, Iruka and Naruto's clone appear in a flash of flames to confront the Sandaime as Kurama meets with the other Biju about Naruto. Amidst this the Genin teams are selected. Some will be happy and others not so much.

So prepare yourselves as the Abhorsen once again walks the land!

Winged Seer Wolf


	2. Meeting of All Kinds and Teams Revealed

**The Abhorsen Returns**

**By: Winged Seer Wolf **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Rating: M **

**Pairings: None **

**Genre: Supernatural/Adventure **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Abhorsen Series. I just play with the storylines. No money is being made from this idea. **

**Summary: A long time as passed since the Abhorsen line has walked the land. The last Abhorsen sealed her artifacts away into the Forbidden Scroll after she sealed away a dark power into herself never to be released until such time that an heir can be found. That time is now. When Naruto Uzumaki steals the Forbidden Scroll, he finds his legacy and the world shall shift as the Abhorsen once again walks the land. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Last Time

"_No. I will present the boy and the scroll along with a report to the Sandaime." The Abhorsen said as he backed away, while leading the bound Mizuki towards Iruka and the clone before grabbing them by the shoulder. As the man did so, grey flames erupted at their feet and spread to encompass the four males before rushing upwards and in the process vanishing with the group. _

_The ANBU were left stunned. _

"_What was that sir?" asked another ANBU who was wearing a bear mask. _

"_I have no idea but I'm going to find out. Return to base." The owl masked ANBU commanded before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. _

**Chapter II**

**Meetings of All Kinds and Teams Revealed **

Hiruzen Sarutobi was an old man. He had taken office after his sensei Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage was killed at the end of the Second Great War. He had weathered many problems and had led Konohagakure in the first half of the Third Great War, before stepping down as Hokage and letting Minato Namikaze become the Yondaime Hokage.

But all that had changed twelve years ago when he had felt the oppressive weight of the Nine Tailed Fox and had seen the villages greatest Hokage along with his wife fall after sealing the demon into their newborn son. The council had then forced the Sandaime back into office until he could find a suitable candidate as Godaime.

In the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack, there had been many on the civilian side of the council that had called for Naruto to be killed but they were blocked by the Sandaime and some of the shinobi council and so Hiruzen was forced to put him in an orphanage and had created a law that forced the older generation to be silent about the Kyuubi and not tell their children.

In the intervening years, He watched Naruto grow into a kind hearted and comical person, always playing pranks. Sarutobi even enrolled him in the Ninja Academy when it was time to and so, he sat back and watched as Naruto struggled with the Clone jutsu each year.

But then this morning was Naruto's third and final time to become a ninja. Iruka had turned in the graduates list and told him that Naruto had failed the graduation exam. Then just a few hours ago Sarutobi had caught Naruto with the Forbidden Scroll and had succumbed to his 'Sexy Jutsu' like an academy student.

He watched through his crystal ball as Naruto found the bells and fought off Mizuki after being told about the Kyuubi. He saw the four figures disappear in his crystal ball and he sat back in his chair waiting for the inevitable confrontation.

He was brought out of his musings by a strip of grey colored flame in front of his desk, which rose up to six feet and then rushed back to the floor disappearing leaving three figures. The first two were recognizable as Naruto, in his bright orange jumpsuit with the Forbidden Scroll strapped to his back, and Iruka with his green flak jacket and nose scar. The third figure was masked and wore a black robe with his sword on his left shoulder and the bells descended from his right shoulder. The last figure was Mizuki, who was standing with his head drooped forward and his body slumped.

The figure stepped forward before the seated Hokage. "ANBU leave or face the wrath of my bells." The man said in a dark tone as the hidden ANBU appeared in defensive positions and surrounded their venerable leader.

Sarutobi looked at his ANBU and spoke in a forceful voice. "Do as he says. I shall not be harmed." The ANBU bowed and left the room in swirls of leaves. The Sandaime then made several hand seals which then enclosed the room in a blue bubble. He then leaned forward.

"You do not command my ANBU, Abhorsen. I do." Hiruzen said with a scowl.

"Apologies, Sandaime. I am newly come into my inheritance and am still figuring things out. I return to you, the Forbidden Scroll and a traitor." The Abhorsen said as he pushed Mizuki forward and motioned for the Scroll from his clone. The clone handed him the Scroll before dispelling, which confused Iruka.

Sarutobi nodded in response as Iruka asked, "Where's Naruto?"

In reply, Naruto removed his mask and pulled off his hood. "Right here, sensei." Naruto replied.

"What?...How?" Iruka asked stunned.

"I am the new Abhorsen, guardian of Life. Charged with the task of making sure the Nine Gates of Death stay closed. My great great aunt Mito Uzumaki was the last Abhorsen." Naruto explained as the two men's eyes widened.

"What are we supposed to do about Mizuki?" Iruka asked.

"He will be interrogated." Hiruzen said as Naruto pulled his hood on and replaced his mask as the Sandaime motioned for an ANBU.

"What is your wish, Sandaime?" the crow masked nin asked.

"Crow, take Mizuki to Ibiki." The Sandaime ordered.

"As you command." Crow replied as he rose from the floor and grabbed Mizuki and body flickered away in a swirl of leaves to the Interrogation Department. Naruto removed his mask and hood once again, as he spoke.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked.

"Well, as of this afternoon, you are unable to be a ninja. But due to you finding your inheritance, I can give you a headband to show that you belong to this village. I will treat you as an outside force. You will have jurisdiction in matters of the Dead and their allies." Sarutobi said as he handed Naruto a headband.

"Thank you." Naruto replied as he took the headband and tied it around his neck and replaced his mask and hood. At that moment a Bear masked ANBU appeared in the room.

"What is it Bear?" Sarutobi asked the masked nin.

"Lord Hokage, the traitor, Mizuki is dead." The ANBU replied.

"What? How?" the Sandaime asked.

"Suicide. But that's not the worst part." The ANBU commented.

"Then, what is?" Sarutobi asked.

"A dark shadowy figure rose from his body and began attacking the guards." The ANBU replied to the room.

"What?!" Sarutobi exclaimed as he turned to Naruto.

"Lord Abhorsen, I am instructing you to retrieve any information you can from the being, by any means necessary." Hiruzen commanded.

"By your leave, Lord Sandaime." Naruto replied as Hiruzen nodded.

Naruto left in a swirl of fire for the T&I department.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Deep inside Naruto's mind, Kurama was restless. _**'I have to inform the others.'**_ Kurama thought as he gathered his chakra and focused it into his nine tails.

Each of the tails glowed a different color, starting with the first tail on the left hand side. The tail glowed a sandy brown color. The tail on the opposite side glowed purple. The second tail on the right glowed a watery blue. Its counterpart on the right side glowed a dark red color. The third tail on the left side glowed a forest green color. The third tail on the right side glowed a pale green color. The fourth tail up on the left side glowed a dark blue color. The fourth tail on the right side glowed a dark purple color, while the ninth and center tail stayed orange, but glowed with an orange color.

The tails glowed brighter and brighter before Kurama said, _**"magic lantern body jutsu". **_

The chakra then burst from Kurama sending an astral form to a far off site, away from Konoha. The chakra then sought out the beings which matched Kurama's sense of power and did the same to them.

Nine figures appeared in a huge cavern far from prying eyes. This cavern was an ancient meeting place. It was adorned with ancient pictures of lost civilizations and served as hallowed ground for the Biju. Where they could meet and talk to each other.

In the center of the cavern was a huge semi circle platform that was used by the tailed beast to sit comfortably. The first figure was short and had a gourd its back. The figure also had a sandy colored tail swaying behind it. The figures eyes had a sandy brown shuriken eyes.

The second figure was slightly taller and had a girlish figure. This figure also had its hair done in a ponytail. She also had two purple tails swaying behind her and her eyes were purple.

The third was a slightly taller than the first two. He had three tails the color of the sea swaying behind him and wore a pointed hat and had blue colored eyes.

The fourth figure was hunched, like the figure was older. He had four tails of a reddish color moving behind him. The figure also had red colored eyes.

The fifth figure was taller and had five tails of a brown earthy color swaying behind him. The figure also had green forest color eyes.

The sixth figure was the tallest person there and he had six tails of a light acidic green color swaying behind him. The figure also had light green eyes.

The seventh figure was different. Instead of tails, this figure had seven wings sprouting from its back. The figure was shorter and had a girlish frame. She had dark blue eyes.

The eighth figure was taller and had a white bandana covering its head and had eight swords on its back. He also had eight tails that were dark purple in color and had suckers on the inside of the tails.

The ninth figure was as short as the first and had spiky hair. He had nine tails in an orange-red color. He also had red eyes with slits. The nine figures nodded in greeting to each other and sat down in a semi circle.

The silence was broken by the ninth figure**. **_**"It is time to begin this emergency meeting. We will start off by naming our vessels, so that we may know each other on the outside." **_The ninth figure said.

The first figure began the call. _**"Shukaku sealed in Gaara of Suna." **_Shukaku said.

"_**Matatabi sealed in Yugito of Kumo." **_Matatabi said.

"_**Isobu sealed in Yagura of Kiri" **_Isobu said.

"_**Son Goku sealed in Roshi of Iwa" **_Son Goku replied.

"_**Kokuo sealed in Han of Iwa." **_Kokuo said.

"_**Saiken sealed in Utakaka of Kiri" **_Saiken said

"_**Chomei sealed in Fu of Waterfall." **_Chomei said

"_**Gyuki sealed in Killer Bee of Cloud." **_Gyuki said.

"_**Kurama sealed in Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha."**_ Kurama finished.

"_**What is this meeting about Kurama?" **_Isobu asked.

"_**The Abhorsen walks the land once more." **_Kurama replied.

The statement had thrown the cavern into stunned silence.

"_**What?...How?"**_ the others asked.

"_**My vessel, Naruto Uzumaki has found his ancestors legacy. He is learning the responsibility of an Abhorsen along with being a ninja. He is by the order of the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, an outside force. He has already used the bells to take down a traitorous Chunin of Konoha. I have called this meeting to propose a way to help the Abhorsen in his duties and to still be able to help our respective vessels." **_Kurama said.

"_**Very well." **_Shukaku replied as the others nodded.

"_**What is your proposal, Kurama?" **_Matatabi asked.

"_**It is this, that we help each other and our vessels as much as we can, within reason. That means, Shukaku, you must let your vessel sleep without taking over his personality. I feel that there are dark times ahead of us. We must band together to help the Abhorsen. Do you agree?" Kurama asked the others. **_

The other tailed beasts nodded in response.

"_**I have something that affects your container, Kurama."**_ Shukaku said.

"_**What is it?"**_ Kurama asked.

"_**Gaara has heard that the Wind Daimyo has cut funding to Suna and as a result, the missions for Suna have gone to Konoha. Thus, as a result, the Kazekage is thinking of invading Konoha. It is but a rumor, but it is something to think about."**_ Shukaku explained.

"_**Very well, I will report it to the Sandaime through Naruto. Does anyone have any other business?"**_ Kurama asked. The other tailed beasts shook their heads.

"_**Very well, then Naruto and I will see you at the Chunin Exams in six months. At that time, we will all meet once more, but with our containers as well." **_Kurama said as the others began to disappear. Kurama returned to his cage, his chakra replenishing.

A swirl of fire sprouted from the floor of a darkened hallway, it rose up to the height of five and a half feet and then flowed downward and disappeared to reveal Naruto in his mask and cloak.

As Naruto looked around, he noticed the blood and bodies of various ANBU guards lying on the floor, ripped to shreds. _'What happened here?'_ he thought to himself.

"_**It seems as if Mizuki's suicide gave birth to a Lesser Dead being. They, like all Dead seek to return to life. We need to stop it. After this is over, I have some information I need to give to the Sandaime."**_ Kurama replied.

'_Okay.'_ Naruto replied as he walked down the hallway, encountering more bodies and blood. Naruto pulled out Saraneth with his right hand and pulled his short sword, from its sheath at his lower back with his left. He walked slowly, so as to not attract attention and to not ring the bell prematurely.

Naruto rounded several more corners, and came upon a shadowy figure, with glowing yellow eyes and sharp claws ripping into a downed ANBU. The shadowy figure looked up at Naruto and spied the bells and sword on Naruto and hissed, _**"Abhorsen."**_

The figure flew from its meal towards Naruto, who rang Saraneth, which bound the Dead being in mid leap. Naruto then put Saraneth back into the bandolier and re-sheathed his sword. He then pulled Dyrim and Kibeth from the bandolier and rang them simultaneously.

The Dead figure tried to scream in horror but could not as Saraneth had bound him to the Abhorsen's call. The Dead then felt the combined power of Dyrim and Kibeth flow over him, loosening his tongue and giving it back its memories of the last few hours.

Naruto stepped forward and began the impromptu interrogation.

"Who told you to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing?" Naruto asked.

"_**O..ro..chi…ma…ru.." **_the specter replied as he was trying to fight the power of Dyrim, the thinking bell.

"Why did he want the Scroll?" Naruto asked.

"_**He plans to destroy Konoha."**_ The specter replied.

"Who is helping him?" Naruto asked.

"_**When I was alive, I was met by a silver haired teen named Kabuto. He was a Konoha nin." **_The spectere replied.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked.

"_**No. He is gathering allies. Who, I do not know, but he plans for the attack to happen soon."**_ The specter said.

"Thank you." Naruto replied as he replaced the bells, pulled his short sword and sliced the Dead specter's shadowy head from it shoulders. Naruto watched as the Dead being evaporated into smoky tendrils before disappearing into nothing.

Later in the Sandaime's office, Naruto was giving Sarutobi his report.

"It seems that Orochimaru plans to attack Konoha and is gathering allies. Mizuki was met by a Konoha nin named Kabuto." Naruto explained to the Sandaime.

"Very well, is that all?" Sarutobi asked.

Before Naruto could reply, Kurama interrupted them. _**"Tell the Sandaime that the Kazekage is thinking of invading Konoha because of the Wind Daimyo cutting Suna funding and giving us their missions. Tell him that the other Biju will be here for the exams, either as a participant or as a spectator."**_ Kurama said as Naruto told the Sandaime.

"Does Kurama have any other information?" Sarutobi asked.

"_**Tell the Sandaime, that the Biju will help you and their containers, anyway we can. If he has any information to pass to the other countries, I can do it."**_ Kurama replied. _'How?'_ Naruto asked as he informed Hiruzen of Kurama's info.

"_**By a mental link."**_ Kurama replied.

'_okay.'_ Naruto replied.

"Naruto, the team placements are happening tomorrow. I am assigning you a sensei/protector by the name of Genma Shiranui. He will be told of your new station and will defer to you in matters of the Dead. He will be teaching you kenjutsu and be protecting you on missions." Hiruzen said.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he left the office in a swirl of fire.

The next day dawned bright and sunny with a slight chill. Little did Naruto know that his day would turn disastrous.

Naruto dressed in his Abhorsen outfit, but without the cloak and mask. He wore a black shirt, with black pants and a silver sash as a belt. The sash had black key designs on it. He wore ANBU style sandals and placed his swords on his back, the bells went on his chest and his new black Konoha headband went around his neck. He then placed his Kunai and shuriken pouches on his upper thighs before leaving for the academy.

As he was walking to the academy, he noticed the glares of the civilians and the stares of some shinobi. He put them out of his mind as he continued on to the academy. Once there, he walked to Iruka's classroom. As he entered the room, it went silent as he walked to a desk and sat down. He was soon approached by a tall teen with shaggy brown hair and tribal arrows on each cheek and a white puppy on his head.

"Hey, Dobe. What are you doing here? Only students who have graduated are allowed and what's with the bells and swords?" the teen asked.

"Well Kiba, I have graduated seeing as I am wearing a Konoha headband and the swords and bells are my inheritance from my clan." Naruto replied to Kiba.

"You, have no clan, Dobe." Kiba said as he walked away.

At that moment Sakura and Ino burst into the room and flew towards Sasuke Uchiha and were yelling about who would sit by him. Naruto tuned them out, but was interrupted by Sakura as she noticed him.

"Hey, Naruto, Why are you here? This is for graduates only. What's with the swords and bells? Don't try acting cool like Sasuke." Sakura said as she tried to hit him. But Naruto caught the hand.

"Hit me again, Sakura and I will hit back." Naruto said as he squeezed her hand. He then let her hand go and she went back to her seat.

At that moment, Iruka walked into the room. He stood at the front of the room facing the class.

"Today is a great day for all of you. Today you become genin in service to Konoha and the Hokage. I hope you do well in your journey as ninja. Today I will split you into teams of three under a jounin sensei. Team 1..."

Naruto zoned out until it got up to team seven.

"Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka." Iruka said as Sakura yelled out, "Take that Ino-pig. Love conquers all!" Sasuke just 'Hn'd and Kiba along with Akamaru shook their heads.

"Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Sai." Iruka said as Shino and Hinata nodded to each other and Sai just stared straight ahead.

"Team 9 is still in action from last year." Iruka said.

"Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi and Shikamaru Nara." Iruka finished.

"Why do I have to be on the lazy team?" Ino complained.

"Because that's where the Hokage put you." Iruka said.

"What about Naruto?" Hinata asked Iruka.

Kiba spoke up. "Ha, the dead last didn't get a team or a sensei. He doesn't deserve to be here."

"For your information Kiba, Naruto is under the tutelege of Genma Shiranui." Iruka replied as Sasuke stood up with a look of fury upon his face.

"What! Why does the dead last get to be personally trained? I should get one on one training. I am an elite Uchiha." Sasuke demanded.

"Sit down Sasuke! Naruto is a special case. He helped the Hokage uncover a plot to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and helped stop a traitor." Iruka said as Sasuke sat down in an arrogant manner.

Soon enough, the room began to empty as the respective team sensei's picked their teams up. The only ones left were Team 7, Naruto and Iruka. Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba looked at Iruka then at Naruto. They all had the same plan, and that was to bring Naruto down a peg or two by stealing his bells and swords, because to Sasuke, the dobe of the academy didn't need such thing and he did. Sakura just followed where Sasuke led and Kiba wanted to put Naruto in his place.

Sasuke very slowly pulled a kunai from his pouch and swiftly threw it at Naruto's shoulder where the bell bandolier was showing. The kunai hit the bandolier and it snapped as the bandolier was old and weathered, but still functional. Naruto looked up as he saw a shadow fly by his shoulder, but soon dismissed it as Iruka looked up from grading papers on his desk. Seeing nothing amiss, he went back to grading.

Naruto laid back in his chair staring at the ceiling, when all of a sudden the bandolier snapped at fell to the floor. Naruto lunged to catch the bandolier as he knew that if even one of the bells rang in the room, then all hell would break loose. Naruto was just a second too slow as the bandolier hit the floor, mercifully keeping the bells from ringing, but the fall caused the clasps that held the bells to pop open and the bells to roll away.

The first six rolled towards team seven while the last rolled towards Iruka's desk. As the seventh bell hit the leg of the desk, Iruka looked up to see Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba holding something. He looked towards Naruto and saw the bandolier on the floor, and then noticed the bell at the end of his desk on the floor. Iruka stood up and bent down to pick up the bell and as he laid his hand upon the handle to pick up the deadliest bell that Naruto had, the worst thing imaginable happened.

Team seven rang the bells that were in their hands, which caused Iruka's right hand to twitch and ring his.

"NOOOOOO! Do you realize what you've done?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba.

"Yeah, dobe. We rang your stupid bells. Why would an idiot have them?" Sasuke asked him as outside people shivered.

At the same time, in the Sandaime's office, he heard the bells, and jumped to his feet.

"ANBU! Bring the Council. I don't care if they are busy. The Abhorsen's bells have been rung." Sarutobi said as several ANBU disappeared to complete their task. Sarutobi turned to look outside as ice appeared on the windows of konoha's businesses and homes.

_'Kami help us.'_ Sarutobi thought as all across the continent, the skies darkened, and an icy wind blew as the sound of bells sounded throughout the nations.

**Chapter III- Punishments, Gifts and Battles Oh My!**

**Team 7 and Iruka are punished for ringing Naruto's bells. Kami and the Shinigami give Naruto the tools to help him with his task and Naruto sets out to help save the elemental countries.**

**NOTE: I know that in the Abhorsen series, the bells only affect the Dead, but I decided to have the Bells affect the Living, the Dead and the Biju to offset Naruto's skill set as he's only allowed to use Shadow Clones, Henge and other basic jutsu to defend himself and other from harm. **

**What do you think? **


	3. Punishments, Gifts and Battles Oh My!

**The Abhorsen Returns**

**By: Winged Seer Wolf **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: None **

**Genre: Supernatural/Adventure **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Abhorsen Series. I just play with the storylines. No money is being made from this idea. **

**Summary: A long time as passed since the Abhorsen line has walked the land. The last Abhorsen sealed her artifacts away into the Forbidden Scroll after she sealed away a dark power into herself never to be released until such time that an heir can be found. That time is now. When Naruto Uzumaki steals the Forbidden Scroll, he finds his legacy and the world shall shift as the Abhorsen once again walks the land. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Last Time: _

_Team seven rang the bells that were in their hands, which caused Iruka's right hand to twitch and ring his._

_"NOOOOOO! Do you realize what you've done?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba._

_"Yeah, dobe. We rang your stupid bells. Why would an idiot have them?" Sasuke asked him as outside people shivered._

_At the same time, in the Sandaime's office, he heard the bells, and jumped to his feet._

_"ANBU! Bring the Council. I don't care if they are busy. The Abhorsen's bells have been rung." Sarutobi said as several ANBU disappeared to complete their task. Sarutobi turned to look outside as ice appeared on the windows of Konoha's businesses and homes._

_'Kami help us.' Sarutobi thought as all across the continent, the skies darkened, and an icy wind blew as the sound of bells sounded throughout the nations._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter III: ****Punishments, Gifts and Battles Oh My!**

It seemed as if the world had gone dark and winter had come early as an immensely chill wind had slowly iced over the windows of the academy and the shadows in the corners of the classroom caused by the skies darkening grew longer. The smug looks of Team 7 and the worried look on Iruka's face turned to panic and the classrooms coloring shifted to the negative color spectrum and suddenly Naruto bent over in half as he clutched his stomach and screamed as he felt several things happen at once.

The first was the figure that appeared in the midst of the classroom. The figure was tall and thin and had long fingers and wore Western style clothing from what Naruto could see. A long sleeve black shirt that had a high neckline that covered his neck, black pants and shoes. The figure was deathly pale and had piercing eyes that could see right through you and had dark brown hair.

The figure took in the situation and noticed the three children and adult holding bells (two in the case of the children and one in the adult's hands). The figure flicked his wrist and the bells instantly vanished in wisps of smoke from their hands and reappeared in the man's hands inside the bandolier. The man then knelt down next to a hunched over Naruto who at this point was slowly turning sickly pale.

The man handed the bandolier to Naruto who grasped at it like a lifeline, hugging it to his body. The man seeing Naruto's color slightly come back tried to pull him out of his situation. "Abhorsen! Focus!" the man barked out.

"Hai, Shinigami-sama." Naruto replied as he slowly straightened and immediately turned to stare out the window and to his horror, he saw an immense door rise out of the ground. The door in question was colored black and had was chained closed by thick silver chains. The overall feel of the door slightly scared Naruto as to Naruto's senses the door radiated the same energy as the man standing beside him…No not a man, a god. The God of Death, The Shinigami.

The now named Shinigami took in Naruto's expression and thinking it to be fear tried to reassure him. "Naruto, do you know what that is?" the Shinigami asked.

"Its not a door. It's a gate and I'm positive that if I get closer, the gate will have carvings of screaming figures on it." Naruto replied as the Shinigami nodded.

"You're correct Naruto. This gate is one of nine gates. That are surfacing all across the Elemental Countries. You must reseal them, but each one will be different in their sealing methods and will be guarded as the level of the gate increases." The Shinigami said.

"I understand, but what do we do about them?" Naruto asked as he pointed to Sakura, Sasuke and Kiba along with Iruka. "Its my opinion that Iruka's hand was forced by Sasuke who rang Kibeth, which forced Iruka-sensei to ring Astarael. It is also my opinion that Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba rang the bells not only deliberately but caused the situation in the first place by causing by bandolier to fall in the first place." Naruto explained to the Shinigami.

"I concur. As each child held two of the bells and Iruka only held one and is not at fault for this series of events, I am prepared to listen to anything Iruka has to say in this matter." The Shinigami said as he watched Iruka step forward and kneel on both knees and prostrate himself before the Death God, with his head touching the floor of the classroom as Iruka made the greatest sign of submission to one of high station that the person kneeling felt he or she had wronged immensely.

"I, Iruka Umino, do hereby swear upon my life and soul that I am innocent in this matter but by the actions of others, I have in some small part caused this situation and will gladly suffer any punishment big or small, you deem fit to deal out to me, Shinigami-sama." Iruka swore passionately.

The Shinigami had an unreadable look upon his face has he took in Iruka's position and oath. He turned to the preteens as they had looks of smugness about them and the Shinigami, using his power looked in at the three preteens and what he felt disgusted him.

He felt from the female, a follower's mentality, lust for the black haired preteen and a sense of superiority over Naruto Uzumaki. From the black haired male, the Shinigami felt, a sense of superiority, and inferiority along with an I'm right and your wrong mentality. The god also felt an immense level of hatred towards Naruto from the preteen along with hate for another that was driving the boy's mentality issues. From the wild looking preteen, the god felt, lust of power and lust of wanting women to fawn over him and be dominant over them, along with a superiority complex.

The god shook his head at the feelings he had felt and then turned mentally to what bells each person was seen holding when he had entered the room. The pink haired girl was holding Ranna, and Mosrael. The black haired boy was holding Kibeth and Dyrim. The wild looking boy was holding Baelgaer and Saraneth. Iruka was holding Astarael.

The Shinigami looking at a still kneeling Iruka motioned for him to rise from the floor. "I acquit, you Iruka Umino of any wrongdoing, but must in the interest of balance, punish you along with the children, although yours will be a lighter sentence than theirs." The Shinigami said as Team 7 began screaming and shouting.

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed.

"You can't! I need this power to kill Itachi." Sasuke yelled/whined.

"Why? Naruto is just the dead last. He doesn't deserve anything. He has no clan, no parents and I bet that his parents were a pimp and a woman who was used a lot." Kiba sneered at Naruto who had taken on an ashen look at the last comment. The Shinigami's expression went from the look of a father who was pleased at his children who owned up to one's mistakes to one of pure fury at the wild haired boy's comments.

The grew colder and ice formed on the desks and chairs as if the room was a freezer, but in reality, it was the Shinigami's power flowing slightly out from his tight grasp.

"I, The Shinigami curse you Sakura Haruno. You will henceforth be beholden to the power of Ranna and Mosrael, The Sleeper and The Waker. You will fall into a deep slumber or stay awake for periods of time. This curse will last till you change your ways." The Shinigami commanded as Sakura suddenly fell to the floor in a slump.

"I, The Shinigami curse you Sasuke Uchiha. You will henceforth be beholden to the power of Kibeth and Dyrim, The Walker and The Speaker. You will walk into danger unable to turn from it and speak when you don't mean to and to stay silent when you need to speak and suffer the consequences of speaking and silence. This curse will last until you change your ways." The Shinigami commanded.

"I, The Shinigami curse you Kiba Inuzuka. You will henceforth be beholden to the power of Baelgaer and Saraneth, The Thinker and The Binder. You will act out your thoughts whatever they be and bind yourself to your words, ones said in boast or otherwise. This curse will last until you change your ways." The Shinigami commanded. The Shinigami turned his story expression on Iruka who flinched at the look which softened.

"I, The Shinigami curse you Iruka Umino. You will henceforth be beholden to the power of Astarael, The Banisher. You will be banished from the walls of Konoha for eight hours every day for six months. This will also apply to any animal, or person who seeks you harm while out among the wilds. They will be unable to harm you." The Shinigami commanded with a slight smile and Iruka heaved a sigh of relief.

The Shinigami turned to Naruto who looked up at the god in human form. "I give you two gifts, Naruto. The first is from me. I give you the power to imbue your bloodline into one person to help you on this quest. But just the one, so choose wisely." The Shinigami said as he waved his hand at Naruto who glowed silver-white.

At that moment, a column of blue-white lights materialized into a white cloaked figure who wore gold robes underneath the large white cloak and a large white hood and white collar hid the figure's identity. "I give you the gift of a summoning contract." The figure said as the mysterious figure pulled a large scroll from somewhere and handed it to Naruto who read the Kanji sealing the scroll closed. The kanji read 'Grim Hounds'.

"This summons has the ability to sense the Dead, both Greater and Lesser in any disguise. Use these gifts wisely and you may one day find your path leading somewhere new and unexpected." The figure said just before he/she vanished just as they came.

Naruto turned to the Shinigami. "What did the figure mean?" Naruto asked.

"You'll just have to walk the path and find out Naruto. It's not the destination that matters, but the journey to get there. But what I can tell you is if you finish your quest, you will receive the chance to learn who you come from." The Shinigami replied as he too vanished in a wisp of smoke leaving Naruto with Team 7 and Iruka as the classroom returned to its normal state, free of ice and shadows.

Naruto suddenly donned his mask and bells, placing the large scroll into a hidden pocket upon his person and turned as a gust of wind brought leaves and a bear masked ANBU into the room in a leaf Body Flicker. The ANBU knelt at Naruto's feet. "Lord Abhorsen, the Sandaime Hokage requests your presence." The ANBU said as Naruto turned to Team 7 and Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei. Have Team 7 and their Jonin sensei report to the Sandaime when he or she comes to get Team 7." Naruto said in an authorative voice. Iruka nodded as Naruto and the ANBU vanished in fire and leaves respectively.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Elsewhere, the white cloaked figure and the man who Naruto titled as the Shinigami appeared in front of each other.

"Are you sure it was wise for you to appear to them?" The 'Shinigami' asked.

"Why not? It did no harm. They don't know what I am, nor who I am. So, I can safely say that under the guise of this 'Kami', I can appear to Naruto and help him in his time of need. Don't worry, 'Shinigami'. With the Seal broken, albeit by accident, I believe Naruto can succeed in this. It was better than what _they_ had in store for him." The figure said.

"I agree. _They_ would have had him be ignorant and stupid and getting through situations on blind luck. This way we can help Naruto grow stronger before he faces his destiny and if he uses the gifts, we gave him so much the better." The 'Shinigami' said.

"Now let's watch and see how Naruto deals with this first test." The figure said as he and the 'Shinigami' watched from a misty, grayish copy of Konoha that was barren of life and light.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

In a large room that looked more akin to a throne room with a large throne like chair sitting above stairs that descended to an elaborate tile floor. The throne like chair was flat with a backing that looked like a stylized flame, and on the chair sat the Sandaime Hokage in his Kage robes of white trimmed in red and atop his head was a white hat that was conical in shape and came to a soft rounded point and had a covering that hid his hair in a veil of white cloth. The top of the hat over the rounded point was painted a light red with a blood red kanji painted on it that read 'Fire',

On the tiled floor were several low tables. The first two tables were short and low to the ground and behind them were mats that one person could sit on. The tables were set in a diagonal position facing the stairway and ultimately the throne like chair. The people sitting at these tables were all in a sitting position on their knees. The first person was a black clothed figure that was wearing a mask in the shape of a Phoenix. He or she was armed to the teeth as this person was the Commander of the ANBU, who were ultimately dedicated to the protection of their Kage and by extension to the Village of Konohagakure.

The person sitting next to him/her was a woman who was grey haired and had her hair in a bun style which was held by sticks that had hanging ornaments on them. This woman was named Koharu and was one of the elders of Konoha and had been on the Team with the Sandaime. She was wearing a white formal kimono that also had the kanji for 'Fire' written on the back.

Across the room sitting at a table facing in the same diagonal position set table was a man who was also grey haired and wore glasses. His name was Homura and like Koharu was an Elder of Konoha and was the third teammate that consisted of him, the Sandaime and Koharu. He was also wearing a formal kimono like his former teammate Koharu with the matching kanji or 'Fire' written on the back.

Sitting next to him was a grizzled old man that was heavily bandaged and had half his face bandaged as well. He was black of hair that was slightly greying. He also had a cane laying next to him. He was Danzo Shimura, the leader of a 'defunct' group of ANBU code named 'Ne' or ROOT. He was awarded a seat at the tables because like his opposite number in the ANBU Commander he was also an ANBU Commander, although for a highly morally illegal group that trained children to disregard emotion and be highly loyal to Danzo only.

Behind the two short tables were two longer tables sitting a few feet back from the short tables. They were also low to the floor with mats to sit on. The table behind Koharu and the Phoenix masked ANBU was for the nine clan heads that made up the clans that joined Konoha in its infancy. They were the Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki, Nara, Yamanaka, Akamichi, Aburame, Inuzuka, and Hyuuga. Although only six seats sat filled at this time as the heirs of the Uchiha and Uzumaki were underage and the Senju seat was to be filled by Tsunade Senju, but she had left the village.

The Nara Clan Head was named Shikaku Nara and had black hair that was tied in a pineapple like hairstyle. He was allied with the Yamanaka and Akamichi clan heads and had been teammates. He was the Jonin Commander. Sitting next to him was a long blonde haired man that had his hair up in a high ponytail. He was named Inoichi Yamanaka and was the Head Interrogator of the T&I branch of the village. The next man was a chubby -not fat thank you very much- type of person with reddish hair and a purple set of markings under his eyes. His name was Chouza Akamichi and he was the last member of the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho team and was the owner of several restaurants and businesses that dealt with food and various supplies.

The next person sitting at the table was a solemn and silent man that had short black hair and wore black sunglasses even indoors and wore a high collar to hide his mouth. He was Shibi Aburame and was the Clan Head of the Abruame Clan and dealt in the art of insects and whose very bodies were the literal homes of a type of chakra eating insect called kuchaku. These insects obeyed the commands of the Aburame in exchange for a small portion of the Aburame's chakra.

The person sitting next to Shibi was a woman named Tsume Inuzuka. She was a wild and feral type of person who headed the Inuzuka Clan which specialized in raising, training and bonding with nin-dogs. She had wild brown hair, slit pupils and triangular marks under her eyes. Beside her was her companion, who was a black and white furred dog that wore a black eye patch over his left eye.

The last person sitting at the Clan Head table was Hiashi Hyuuga. He was the Head of the Hyuuga Clan which specialized in the Jyuuken or Gentle Fist and had a dojutsu known as the Byakugan or White Eye, which allowed them to see far away distances and even see a person chakra points and pathways. This bloodline would work well in the medical field but due to various clan laws of the Hyuuga, a member of the clan can only use clan jutsu in battle.

Across the room at the opposite table sat the nine major civilians that were chosen by the civilian populace to oversee their interests, but they were instead greedy and powerful and only wished to line their pockets and had grown powerful enough to rival the Clan Heads during the time between the Yondaime passing to when the Sandaime retook office. They now controlled a portion of the ninja facilities including various weapon shops, blacksmiths and the Academy itself.

The groups had filed into the room ten minutes prior and sat at their respective tables talking lowly, wondering about the emergency meeting, when two masked ANBU suddenly appeared and opened the doors to reveal the Sandaime Hokage in his full Kage robes and hat. As the Sandaime walked past the tables, the members of the tables leaned forward and placed their arms on the floor with their palms down and placed their foreheads on their hands as he past by as even though this was an emergency meeting, to come to this room meant that they had to show their Kage the utmost respect and speak to him only when spoken to as one false step or glance could mean major trouble for the person who spoke out of turn or did something wrong that the Kage had taken issue with.

They had only used this room a total of less than five times. The first was when Hiruzen Sarutobi was first risen to Kage, the second was when Minato Namikaze was risen to Kage, the third was to announce the Third Great Ninja War, The fourth was the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack and the Sandaime's reinstatement and now this meeting.

Hiruzen sat on the Kage's Throne just as a flash of grey fire and green leaves appeared in front of the steps leading to the throne. The figures behind the grey fire and green leaves knelt at the foot of the stairs, waiting silently with their eyes to the floor.

"Rise." The Sandaime said imperially. The two figures did so and the Bear masked ANBU vanished leaving the second figure to await the Sandaime's pleasure.

"Lord Abhorsen, twenty minutes ago I heard your sacred bells ring and a chill wind whipped through the village can you explain why you rang your bells?" The Sandaime asked in a hard tone.

"I did not, My Kage." Naruto replied formally, thankful that his clothing hid his true stature and the mask made his voice deeper and slightly muffled.

"Then explain why your bells rang, when I know for a fact that they were secured to your bandolier not forty five minutes ago." The Sandaime commanded.

"Twenty minutes ago, Academy Graduate Sasuke Uchiha threw a kunai at my bandolier, which due to the age of the bandolier and the state in which it was in, the bandolier broke loose from my shoulder and fell to the ground. The resulting fall caused the bells to fall free from the bandolier and roll away. Six towards Academy Graduates Haruno, Uchiha and Inuzuka. The seventh rolled towards the desk of Chunin Academy Teacher Umino. Unknown to Chunin Umino and myself Academy Graduates Haruno, Uchiha and Inuzuka picked up the bells that rolled towards them and as Chunin Umino picked up the seventh bell to hand it back into my keeping, Haruno, Uchiha and Inuzuka rang the bells causing Umino's hand to also twitch involuntarily thus ringing the bell. What followed was that the Shinigami appeared and seeing the bells in the hands of others, not of my bloodline punished them according to the bells the held in their hands.

Academy Graduate Sakura Haruno is beholden to the power of Ranna and Mosrael, The Sleeper and The Waker. She will fall into a deep slumber or stay awake for periods of Graduate Sasuke Uchiha will be beholden to the power of Kibeth and Dyrim, The Walker and The Speaker. He will walk into danger unable to turn from it and speak when he doesn't mean to and to stay silent when he needs to speak and suffer the consequences of speaking and silence. Academy Graduate Kiba Inuzuka will be beholden to the power of Baelgaer and Saraneth, The Thinker and The Binder. He will act out his thoughts whatever they be and bind himself to his words, ones said in boast or otherwise. Chunin Iruka Umino will be beholden to the power of Astarael, The Banisher. He will be banished from the walls of Konoha for eight hours every day for six months. This will also apply to any animal, or person who seeks him harm while out among the wilds. They will be unable to harm him. At my order those four are to appear before you for further punishment when team seven's sensei appears to get them." The Abhorsen reported.

The Sandaime sighed. "Very well. I will see to them when they turn up." Hiruzen said.

"What do you mean, further punishment?!" Yelled a civilian council member.

"The Academy Graduates violated a Konoha Village Secret and thus according to the bylaws the punishment is to erase the memory or if the reigning Kage decides otherwise for the person or persons who learned the secret to be sealed along with all knowledge stemming from the secret itself. Only those of Jonin rank or high are trusted with certain secrets." The Abhorsen replied.

"And, what secret might that be?" the same council member asked.

"My true identity. My Great Aunt was the last one to bear the title Abhorsen." The Abhorsen replied.

"So what? We the council order you to reveal your identity." the male civilian ordered but was cut off as before his eyes the air around the Abhorsen twisted into a whirlpool like shimmer and he disappeared before the eyes of the council. The civilian looked around to try and find him when the man suddenly felt a pain in his chest and a sword sprouted from his chest via his back and a voice growled in his ear.

"No." The Abhorsen growled out as he pulled his sword from the councilors chest and the man fell face down on the table with blood pouring out over the table.

"As of right now, I place Konohagakure no Sato in lock down and place the ninja of said village under the command of the Abhorsen as directed by the by-laws of the village that state 'Should the village come under attack by the Dead, Greater or Lesser, the Abhorsen is allowed full and unrestricted command of the village forces. Furthermore the Abhorsen is allowed unencumbered passage across the land to lay the Dead, Greater and Lesser to rest through the Final Gate.' As it is quite possible that it is not just our village under attack by this issue, I, Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage hereby order the Abhorsen to do his sacred duty. Let no Konoha ninja bar his passage nor hinder him in the performance of his sacred duty." Hiruzen ordered.

"As my Kage wishes." The Abhorsen replied formally as the Sandaime and the Council left the room to begin preparations. Naruto looked around with his eyes and seeing no one, closed his eyes and searched with his senses. Confirming that there was no one within range of the room, Naruto sped through several hand signs before whispering, "Magic Lantern Body Jutsu".

In front of him, eight shadows shimmered into the open space. "What can we do for you brother?" asked the shuriken and golden eyed figure.

"Brothers and Sisters, the sacred gates of the Dead have emerged and unleashed the Dead. Prepare yourselves. The five great villages, The Minor Villages of Taki and Ame, Wave Country and Snow Country are all in the path of the gates. I will send clones to deal with the gates and the Dead while you defend the villages. Be careful." Naruto replied as the shadows nodded and faded away.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Outside Konoha, the first of the nine great gates opened slowly to reveal many countless beings of many different shapes and sizes that began moving towards Konoha. The same thing was happening all across the Elemental continent and the eight jinchuuriki stood ready to defend their homes and villages against this threat hoping to buy the time needed for the Abhorsen to reseal the gates.

But only time would tell how many shinobi and kunoichi would give their lives in the invasion to come.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Oh my! Looks like things are about to get nasty. **

**What will happen as the Elemental Countries fight against the Dead? **

**Will this invasion by the Dead bring the Countries closer together or tear them apart? **

**Find out next chapter!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Next Time: The Invasion Begins!**

**Naruto and the Konoha Shinobi fight against the Dead as clones race across the lands saving many along the way in a bid to reach the sites of each gate and seal them. But will they be in time to reseal the gates or will the Elemental Countries fall to the Dead? **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Note: Sorry about not including the battles in this chapter. Its gonna take a while before the next chapter comes out due to the massive undertaking of sorting out nine different areas and battles. So all I ask is please be patient. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


End file.
